


The Good, The Bad, and the Heartbroken

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, co-written with silverladynl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-28
Updated: 2002-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Starsky v. Hutch re-write</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, and the Heartbroken

"I love her." So simple, so softly said.  
Hutch found himself driving around aimlessly.  
What about me? What about how I feel?  
He caught his reflection in his rear view mirror. For a moment, he felt like he had been split into two different people. One was the logical, rational Hutch. The other was the confused Hutch that didn't know what he felt. He only knew that he couldn't stay away from her. But was the price of loving Kira too high to pay? He scowled at the reflection. It seemed to be arguing with him.  
How DO you feel, Hutchinson? Do you love Kira?  
I don't know. I care about her, and she cares about me. Doesn't that matter?  
Starsky loves her. It's not infatuation, or a schoolboy crush. He loves her.  
He's only been dating her for a month. How can he say he loves her?  
You're avoiding the question. It doesn't matter how long they've been dating. All that matters is he loves her. Do you?  
I don't know, damn it! Maybe I could love her, eventually, if we had the chance.  
But Starsky changed all that. He loves her now. Be honest with yourself for once. Do you love her? As the old saying goes, is it love or is it lust?  
Hutch shook his head, and pounded the steering wheel with his fists.  
This isn't fair! Why does he have to love her? Why did I have to notice her, too? God, I'm so confused. I don't know how I feel anymore.  
Then answer an easier question. How do you feel about Starsky?  
He's my partner, my best friend. I trust him with my life, every day.  
You love him, don't you? Or, has that changed?  
No, it hasn't changed.  
Then, if you keep seeing Kira, what will that do to him?  
It'll kill him.  
Is she worth it? Is any woman worth him?  
He found himself on the street where Kira lived. By the time he finished parking the car, he'd made his decision. He knocked on her door, and waited for her to answer. He knew it was early, but he didn't care.  
She invited him in, and he stood there, just looking at her.   
"Hutch, what's wrong?"  
God, she was beautiful! He sternly told his body to behave. "I gotta ask you a question. I-I just don't figure you out."  
Those gorgeous blue eyes were wide with innocence. "What?"  
"Do you love Starsky? Kira, do you love Starsky?"  
She smiled and nodded, as if it was common knowledge. "Yes."  
Hutch sighed and raised his hands in submission. "Well, I guess for a change he was right. Good-bye, Kira."  
As he walked toward the door, he heard her say the words.  
"I love you, too, Hutch."  
He stopped with his hand on the knob. "What?"  
She put her legs under her and said it again. "I love you, too."  
His eyes narrowed, and he spat the words out. "What are you doing? What kind of a game are you playing?"  
"No game. I love you both."  
His response was almost pleading. "How is that possible?"  
"Because you are two entirely different human beings. I love you both in different ways. Hutch, haven't you ever made love to two different women in one week? Tell the truth."  
"Yes, but what has that to do with Starsky?"  
"Do you love me? Do you want to marry me? Say the word, and I'm yours."  
He backed up a step, and shook his head quickly. "That's not...that's not what I have in mind."  
"Good. Neither do I. So what's wrong with me loving both of you?"  
He crossed the room and sat in the chair across from her. He didn't trust himself to sit beside her on the couch.   
"Kira, it's not that simple. Starsky loves you. Marriage IS what he has in mind. We have his feelings to consider."  
"Hutch, when I decide to settle down, with just one man, I will be the most faithful human being in the universe. That's not what I want right now, either. Why do we have to change anything? I like things the way they are now."  
Agitated, he sprung up and started pacing again. Kira followed him, much too close for comfort. He stood perfectly still. He had to stay focused.  
"What about Starsky? We have to think about him, too."  
"We already have." She came close to him, caressing his face. She put her arms around him and held him close.  
Hutch closed his eyes and held her tightly. Then, he took a deep breath and stepped back.  
Kira looked up at him, searching his face.  
"Hutch, what's wrong?"  
He shook his head sadly. At last, the turmoil was gone. He knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry, Kira. It's not going to work. You see, you forgot about one thing."  
"What?"  
"I love him, too. I can't do this to him. I'm sorry. Good-bye, Kira."  
She followed him to the door. Now, her eyes were simply blue. The spell was gone. "So, it's over? Just like that?"  
"Just like that." He started to open the door, then turned back.  
"Starsky really loves you. If this is some kind of game to you, then end it. Don't hurt him more than we already have."  
He opened the door just as Starsky was getting ready to knock. For a moment, they stood there, looking at each other. Hutch could see the hurt in his eyes.  
"Hutch, what are you doing here?"  
Hutch looked back at Kira, then at Starsky. He touched Starsky's arm gently.  
"Saying good-bye."


End file.
